Silence
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Teruhashi marah. Saiki tidak bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Apa ini waktunya ia bicara? Warn : contain a little spoiler from final chapter, OOC!Saiki.


"Pagi, Saiki!"

"Saiki- _kun_ , Pagi!"

"Ha-halo, Saiki- _kun_ ,"

Hari-hari setelah kekuatanku terungkap di hadapan teman-teman baikku rupanya berjalan seperti biasa. Yah, satu dua hari yang lalu mereka masih sedikit tidak percaya dan kesulitan bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi karena ini merupakan bagian dari manga komedi, tentu saja semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Meskipun tahu aku bisa mengetahui segalanya, mereka tetap berkelakuan konyol dan mendekatiku seperti biasa seakan aku orang yang normal seperti mereka.

Eh, mereka normal? Tidak tidak, lupakan yang barusan.

Sayangnya tidak semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Teruhashi tidak.

Sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk sekolah. Dari hari pertama saja sudah gempar, dan sekarang seisi sekolah penuh kecemasan dan prasangka berkat absen tanpa kabarnya. Nendou, Kuboyasu, dan Kaidou bertanya padaku setiap hari, apa yang terjadi pada Teruhashi-san? Awalnya aku hanya diam saja karena memang tidak tahu, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar menekankan pada mereka kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

"Kau kan bisa baca pikirannya?" Tanya Nendou dengan bodoh.

"Bodoh! Kalau Teruhashi- _san_ saja tidak masuk, bagaimana cara Saiki membaca pikirannya?" Kuboyasu menghardiknya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak mengunjunginya untuk membaca pikirannya?"

Aku menatap mantan preman itu dengan garang. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah melakukan itu? Dengan hadirnya mereka saja sudah membuat hari-hariku berisik.

Kaidou ikut bicara, "bagaimana kalau kita tanya Yumehara? Biasanya 'kan cewek lebih tau kabar masing-masing-ah, itu dia! Yumehara!"

Ini tidak penting sih, tapi sepertinya mereka makin akrab.

"Kokomi? Ah, aku juga khawatir, tapi aku juga tidak diberitahu apapun," katanya.

Itu benar, dia sudah pergi ke rumah Teruhashi kemarin dan tampaknya gadis itu menolak semua orang yang ingin datang menemuinya. Mungkin termasuk Rifuta.

"Mungkin... kalau Saiki-kun pergi ke sana setidaknya kamu bisa tahu sesuatu..." Saran Yumehara dengan hati-hati. Saat itu aku tahu semua orang mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama.

Tapi, tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku meninggalkan mereka di koridor dengan kekecewaan.

Kenapa aku tidak khawatir meskipun ia tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari meskipun aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Bukannya itu wajar? Bisa saja ia sakit. Bahkan sakit demam biasa pun bisa terjadi selama satu minggu, 'kan? Aku bukan orang-orang yang tidak tahu kalau ia punya kelemahan, jadi memang sudah seharusnya bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula kalau benar sakit pun ada kakaknya yang meskipun gila, tapi dari bayangan yg diingat Yumehara barusan bisa disimpulkan kalau Teruhashi Makoto menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Atau kalian tidak merasa ia sakit karena tidak memberi keterangan sakit pada guru atau siapapun? Kalian lupa dia siapa? Dia adalah gadis cantik sempurna yang diberkati tuhan, yang seharusnya tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain. Tidak mungkin ia izin sakit selama ini. Dia pasti membiarkannya begitu saja karena tidak mau terlihat lemah dan akan mengatasinya nanti setelah masuk. Yah, dia pernah izin sakit, tapi itu kan hanya satu hari.

Aku menghentikan langkah ketika mencapai bagian koridor yang sepi.

Baiklah, aku akan berhenti membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikirannya atau mendapat informasi apapun dari pikiran teman-teman terdekatnya, tapi aku bisa menduga apa alasannya.

Teruhashi Kokomi tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya jika bukan karena seorang Saiki Kusuo, 'kan?

Dia rela membuang kesempurnaannya di hadapan orang lain dan mengabaikan kekhawatiran seisi sekolah, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, hanya karena aku. Setelah kejadian kekuatan superku diketahui olehnya juga, ia malu habis-habisan.

Bukan cuma itu, dia juga kecewa. Marah. Karena aku tidak berkata apa-apa soal itu dan mengabaikan perasaannya begitu saja.

Selama tiga hari ini dia sakit, bukan fisiknya, melainkan hatinya. Karena aku.

Dugaan itu sangat kuat, tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Jika ia sakit hati padaku, bukannya ini bisa jadi peluang baginya untuk tidak lagi merusuhi kehidupan sehari-hariku? Ia bisa mencintai orang lain yang lebih cocok untuknya nanti.

.

Keesokan harinya, teman-teman baikku menyapaku seperti biasa meskipun aku membuat mereka kecewa kemarin.

"Pagi, Saiki!"

"Saiki-kun, Pagi!"

"Ha-halo, Saiki-kun,"

Ya, kalian benar, itu cuma copas dari sapaan kemarin. Memang begitulah setiap harinya.

Tapi kali ini gadis itu datang, dengan senyuman sempurnanya yang seperti biasa.

Aah, aku benar. Dia marah padaku selama tiga hari, dan dia bicara dengan jelas di dalam benaknya kalau dia sengaja membuatku tahu soal ini.

"Teruhashi- _san_!"

"Kokomi- _chan_!"

"Pagi, semuanya. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir selama tiga hari, aku sakit—"

Tiba-tiba Yumehara memeluknya dan menghentikan ucapannya. Aku tahu sekarang kalau gadis centil itu sekarang bisa membaca atmosfir kemarahan Teruhashi padaku.

Begitu aku dan para cowok pergi dari hadapan mereka, aku masih bisa mendengar Yumehara yang menghibur Teruhashi, sementara gadis sempurna itu masih mencoba mengelak.

Setelah pertemuan kami pagi itu, Teruhashi sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun. Ini bukanlah hal yang normal bagi seorang manusia, apalagi dirinya. Beda dengan Nendou yang memang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun sampai bisa terus membuatku terkejut, Teruhashi sepertinya menahan dirinya habis-habisan agar tidak memikirkan apapun. Tentu saja supaya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah latihan selama tiga hari itu. Yah, sesulit apapun dia akan tetap melakukannya, memang begitulah sifat asli Teruhashi yang keras kepala.

Sedikit kasihan dengan dirinya yang sudah berusaha keras, aku menghampirinya saat istirahat dan menunjuk jariku, lalu memasang cincin germanium.

 _"Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan isi hati siapapun jika memakai benda ini,"_ kataku, seperti biasa langsung ke dalam benaknya.

Ekspresinya masih keras tapi terlihat tidak percaya.

 _"Percaya padaku. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, meskipun aku menyembunyikan beberapa hal,"_

Kali ini ekspresinya sedikit melunak. Mungkin ia sudah tidak menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena cincin ini.

Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Jadi, selama pelajaran selanjutnya aku curi-curi kesempatan untuk melepas cincin itu.

Hasilnya nihil. Ia sepertinya sudah menduga dengan intuisinya kalau aku akan diam-diam melakukan ini, sehingga ia benar-benar mengosongkan pikirannya bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Saiki, ayo pulang bareng!" Kaidou sepertinya punya cerita konyol lain yang ingin dia pamerkan. Aku tahu karena aku melepas cincinku ketika Teruhashi tidak ada di dekatku.

"Aibou, ayo makan ramen," ajak Nendou seperti biasanya.

Tapi Kuboyasu menarik kedua tangan mereka pergi. "Ayo kita pulang tanpa Saiki," katanya.

Ya, aku bisa mendengar isi pikiranmu, Kuboyasu. Dia yang peka terhadap sekitar pasti sudah bisa membaca situasi antara Teruhashi denganku, ya. Selain itu dia juga dengan sengaja memberiku informasi dengan membayangkan beberapa alternatif aneh sebagai saran untukku berbaikan dengan Teruhashi.

Aku memakai cincin germaniumku kembali dan mencari Teruhashi. Seharusnya, mencari gadis itu cukup mudah meski tanpa telepati, karena akan selalu ada orang yang melihatnya kemanapun ia pergi. Tetapi Teruhashi benar-benar menghilang kali ini. Dia tidak mungkin pulang karena aku sudah bertanya pada orang-orang yang berada di dekat gerbang sejak bel berbunyi dan tidak ada satu pun yang melihat Teruhashi setelah keluar kelas.

Lelah sekali. Sepertinya aku harus melepas cincin ini.

" _Saiki—"_

Secepat kilat aku memakainya kembali. Barusan suaranya terdengar samar dari ribuan suara telepati orang-orang yang langsung kudengar begitu melepas cincin sekejap. Rasanya seperti ketahuan curang.

Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Tanpa telepati. Setidaknya ia masih ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah, 'kan?

.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_ Tanyaku begitu sampai teleport ke atas atap sekolah, lalu menemukan Teruhashi Kokomi sedang berdiri diam di dekat jeruji, memandang ke kejauhan.

Dia tak bergeming. Aku tidak melepas cincinnya, tapi aku tahu dia masih berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun.

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya aku tidak menghampirimu di sini?"_ Kataku lagi, masih langsung ke dalam pikirannya.

"Bicaralah, Teruhashi- _san_. Aku tidak akan melepaskan cincin ini lagi diam-diam, jadi aku tidak akan tahu apa yang kau pikirkan atau rasakan," aku pun menyerah dan bicara langsung kepadanya.

Dia berbalik lalu tersenyum miris.

"Sudah lama ya tidak mendengar suaramu langsung, sejak ofu yang waktu itu," katanya lirih.

Ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, lalu bicara lagi. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku akan pulang, ini sudah mau malam," katanya.

Apa? Ah, dia menungguku untuk minta maaf secara pribadi ya? Sulit sekali membaca pikiran seorang gadis tanpa telepati.

"Maaf," ujarku lirih.

Ia tersenyum tidak tulus. "Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menjauhimu hari ini, padahal biasanya aku selalu mencari-carimu ya, ahaha."

Aku benci mendengar nada hambar itu.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan bisa menerimaku seperti yang lain dalam waktu cepat, jadi aku hanya perlu bersabar sampai waktunya," kataku. Tampak ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri habis-habisan.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku tidak suka mendengarmu bicara dengan nada seperti itu, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar semuanya kembali seperti biasa?"

Pipi sang dara kini mulai memerah malu. Pertahanannya mulai runtuh. Tapi ia tetap diam. Keras kepala sekali.

"Teruhashi—"

Tiba-tiba ia menunduk, lalu bahunya bergetar pelan. Aku mengguncang bahunya pelan, berusaha membuatnya menoleh ke arahku lagi. Lalu setetes dua tetes airmata jatuh ke lengan seragamku. Ia sedang menangis.

Aku benci situasi ini. Meskipun setidaknya gadis itu tidak menunjukkan wajah menangisnya di depanku dan aku takkan merasa terlalu bersalah, tapi ini Teruhashi. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Apa dia memang seserius itu menyukaiku sampai meneteskan airmata?

Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menampakkan ekspresi terisak yang sangat tidak seperti gadis cantik sempurna.

"Maafkan aku," kataku kali ini, dengan nada yang lebih terdengar menyesal.

Ia meraih tangan kananku lalu melepaskan cincin germanium yang terpasang di jari manisku.

 _"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Saiki,"_ sekarang aku mendengar suara hatinya.

 _"Awalnya aku malu karena kamu tahu kalau aku sama sekali bukan gadis cantik yang sempurna. Karena kamu tahu betapa rendahnya aku saat menyukaimu,"_ lanjutnya lagi.

 _"Lalu aku marah padamu. Aku merasa selama ini kamu sedang mempermainkanku, karena gadis cantik sempurna yang selama ini dipuja ternyata hanya seorang narsis yang jatuh cinta padamu,"_ ia terisak, lalu berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi.

 _"Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, akulah yang sudah melakukan kebodohan ini. Bukan salahmu kalau kamu punya kekuatan ini dan berpikir seperti ini tentangku, tapi_ _—_ _"_

Aku menarik tangannya untuk membuatnya jatuh dalam dekapanku. Dengan canggung aku membelai punggungnya yang gemetaran.

Kalau kalian pikir aku sudah terlalu banyak keluar karakter hari ini, kalian harus salahkan Teruhashi Kokomi. Hanya dia lah yang bisa membuatku mau melakukan hal ini demi membuatnya berhenti berekspresi seperti itu. Seratus kali lipat lebih baik aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang narsis, dari pada memerah menahan tangis.

 _"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang sempurna, Teruhashi-san,"_ ujarku yang langsung bertelepati ke dalam benaknya.

Ia melepaskan diri dari dalam dekapanku lalu memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _"Kamu tidak menyedihkan, kamu memang gadis cantik yang sempurna_ ," aku juga sudah berusaha keras agar bisa berkata-kata manis seperti itu.

Ia menangis tanpa suara lagi lalu memelukku erat-erat. _Yare yare_ , seragamku jadi basah, kan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Teruhashi akhirnya tenang. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia terlena dan mulai mengoceh lagi dalam pikirannya untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

 _"Aku bisa mendengarnya,"_ kataku dalam telepati lagi.

Wajahnya terasa sedikit memanas lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah. Ia tampak menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh lagi.

Aku mendengus pelan, ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi?

 _"Jangan menahan diri lagi di hadapanku,"_ ujarku lagi. _"Kamu tidak mau kelihatan jadi orang bodoh setiap hari, 'kan? Lagipula pada akhirnya aku akan tahu,"_

Tanpa sadar aku lengah dan tersenyum tipis.

.

"Sudah gelap," Teruhashi tampak sedikit panik. "Berarti kita terkunci di sekolah!"

 _"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa menahan matahari selama kita bicara?"_ Aku mulai jadi sedikit lebih banyak bicara, meskipun itu juga lewat telepati langsung ke dalam benaknya.

Di luar dugaan ternyata gadis itu malu karena ia memang berpikir kalau aku bisa menahan mataharinya.

Aku mendekapnya lagi, _"ayo pulang."_ Lalu kami berteleportasi sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Cepat sekali, tidak asyik ah," keluhnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Ya, ya, usahamu agar terlihat imut itu berhasil.

"Aku tahu, kamu pasti tidak ingin ketahuan deg-degan kalau lebih lama lagi bersamaku seperti itu, 'kan?" Ia menggodaku lalu mengetuk dadaku dengan pelan, "aku mendengarnya dari sini, lho."

 _"Masuk sana,"_ usirku dengan gusar.

"Eeh, tapi—"

 _"Baiklah, aku yang akan pergi duluan. Sampai besok,"_ aku berbalik badan lalu melangkah pergi dari rumah keluarga Teruhashi.

Sekejap berikutnya, tanpa kusadari ia menghambur ke arahku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku dengan susah payah dari samping. Secara refleks aku teleportasi ke dalam rumah dan jatuh di dalam rumah, tepat di dekat pintu.

"Kuu-chan, kenapa pulang terlambat... eeh? ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kamu sakit?"

Tidak, wajahku tidak sedang memerah kok.

.

End?

.

Disclaimer : Shouichi Asou

Based on final chapter

Author's note :

Halo, ini pertama kalinya saya muncul di fandom Saiki. Selama ini udah geregetan banget sama pairing ini, tapi karena belom selesai airing animenya jadi bersabar dulu lah siapa tau nanti bakal berkembang. Dan dikabulin ahahahahaha :''''D Saya sebenernya nggak baca manga-nya, tapi saya ngintip pembukaan final chapternya aja terus nyoba melayarkan OTP yang masih setengah-setengah canon ini.

Iya di sini Saiki OOC banget, tapi aku udah geregetan jadi gapapa ya? /oi

Btw mohon maap nih kalo tulisannya ngaco, beberapa hari ini WB parah padahal ada banyak antrian commission writing huhu tapi berkat pairing ini moodku kembali yey ((ga penting emang))

Akhir kata, ayo ramaikan fandom ini!

7


End file.
